Many electrical systems which must operate upon very low level signals experience difficulty with low frequency noise signals. Active processing systems requiring the input of power employ amplifiers for signal processing as distinguished from passive elements, such as capacitors and resistors. Active systems unfortunately also generate low frequency noise signals or voltages and at least operational amplifiers commonly employed therein generate "DC offset voltages" so as to partially mask or interfere with the signals processed thereby.
Conventional systems employed for reducing noise and DC offset require complex systems, such as chopper amplifiers or chopper stabilized amplifiers, for example, which are quite complicated and costly. The necessity of meeting and solving the problem of low frequency noise in low power signal circuits has led the art into highly complex systems which are obviated by the present invention.